Uropi Wiki
Bunvenen ! Bunvenen a de wikia de Uropi muvadi be Wikia. De eldilinga Uropi vidì kreaten pa Joël Landais, dictor Engli id koegli linguìst in Francia. Je se bazen su Indo-Europan rode id de gramatiki strukuture we se komùn a Indo-Europan lingas. De Indo-Europan lingu famìl se de grenes lingu famìl in mold id Indo-Europan lingas vid voken su de pin kontinente. Sim de grenes numar vokoris in mold, in Uropi, moz felo sia be dom. Po ito pro : prijim konsulte ni bunveni paʒ po lero kim navo id kim partinemo in di wikì. Welcome The Uropi auxiliary language Uropi was created by Joël Landais an English teacher and comparative linguist in France. It is based on the Indo-European roots and grammatical structures that are common to Indo-European languages. The Indo-European family is the largest language family in the world and Indo-European languages are spoken on the five continents. Thus the largest number of speakers in the world can feel at home with Uropi. ''To go further: go to our Welcome Page to learn how to browse and take parte in this wiki.'' Bienvenue Bienvenue au wiki de la langue et du mouvement Uropi. La langue auxiliaire Uropi a été crée par Joël Landais, professeur agrégé d'anglais et linguiste comparatif en France. Elle est basée sur les racines indo-européennes et les structures grammaticales communes aux langues indo-européennes. La famille indo-européenne est la plus grande famille de langues dans le monde et les langues indo-européennes sont parlées sur les cinq continents. Ainsi le plus grand nombre de locuteurs dans le monde peuvent se sentir chez eux, en Uropi. Pour aller plus loin ': consultez notre 'page de bienvenue pour savoir comment naviguer et comment participer à ce wiki. Bienvenido Bienvenido al wiki del movimiento por la lengua Uropi. La lengua auxiliar Uropi fue creada por Joël Landais, profesor de inglés y lingüista comparativo en Francia. Está basada en las raíces indoeuropeas y las estructuras gramaticales comunes a las lenguas indoeuropeas. La familia lingüística indoeuropea es la más extensa del mundo, y sus diversas lenguas se hablan en los cinco continentes. Así la mayoría de hablantes del mundo pueden sentirse con Uropi como en casa. ''Para avanzar: consulte nuestra página de bienvenida para saber cómo navegar y cómo participar en este wiki. '' {C}{C Bonvenon '' Bonvenon en la vikion de la lingvo Uropi kaj de ĝia movado. La helplingvo Uropi estis kreita de Joël Landais, Franca instruisto pri la angla kaj kompara lingvisto. Ĝi estas bazita sur hindeŭropaj radikoj kaj gramatikaj strukturoj komunaj de la hindeŭropoj lingvoj. La hindeŭropa lingvofamilio estas tiu kun plej multaj parolantoj en la mondo kaj ĝiaj lingvoj estas parolataj en ĉiuj kontinentoj. Tiel plej granda nombro de parolantoj povas senti sin hejme per Uropi. Por scii kiel navigi tra nia vikio, bonvolu viziti nian 'bonvenigan paĝon. Uropi su Wikipedia Què és Uropi, en '''català - What is Uropi, in English - Qué es uropi, en español - Kio estas Uropio, en esperanto - Ce qu'est l'uropi, en français - Cosa è Uropi, in italiano - Quod Uropi est, in latina lingua Category:Browse Category:Wiki